nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Really Loud Music
"Really Loud Music" is the 69th episode of The Loud House. Plot The episode opens on Luna recording herself singing a song, "Play it Loud", as her submission for the contest America's Next Hitmaker. However, just as she's about to submit the song, she watches the commercial for the contest, which states that the best five songs that will be picked for the finals will be performed by their artists, with the most popular song's artist getting a record deal. This leads Luna to wonder if her song is really one that the whole world will love. She then notices each of her sisters appear to each be singing a signature song of their own ("Toilet Jam" for Lana, "Glam Song" for Lola, and "Periodic Table Rap" for Lisa). However, each time she compliments them on their songs, they tell Luna they weren't actually doing any singing. Lisa tells Luna that she is hallucinating these songs because her subconscious is trying to help her find the right kind of song. After hearing more songs from the rest of her family ("Lori2Leni" from Lori and Leni, "Luan's Laugh Parade" from Luan, "Song of Silence" from Lucy, "Get Pumped!" from Lynn Jr., "That's Our Kinda Song" from Lynn Sr. and Rita, and "Best Buds" from Lincoln and Clyde), Luna begins to fear she may never find the right kind of song. Just then, the whole family starts dancing to a bubblegum pop song playing on the radio, "Best Thing Ever", which gives Luna the inspiration she needs. Luna quickly writes up and records a new bubblegum pop song of her own, "What Everybody Wants", and submits it to America's Next Hitmaker. A few days later, Luna receives an email saying that "What Everybody Wants" has been picked for the top 5 songs to be performed in America's Next Hitmaker. When she arrives at the performance hall where the contest is taking place, Luna introduces herself to the two judges, Doug and Michelle, who promptly give her a makeover to supposedly match her song ("Changing Luna"), claiming that she'll become someone the whole world will love. Luna, now virtually unrecognizable in her new look, tries to convince herself that she's doing the right thing, but things get worse when, shortly before the show, Doug and Michelle tell her that she'll have to change her name to Lulu. When she tries to object, the judges tell her that if she doesn't perform in her current appearance, then she won't be performing at all. Luna laments her situation ("What Have I Done?") and regrets selling herself out like this. Later, at the show, Luna takes the stage in front of the an audience of thousands (including her family), as Michelle announces her as "Lulu". Luna, however, announces that she's not performing as Lulu, and promptly switches back to her own self. She begins performing "Play it Loud", and the crowd starts jamming to her performance, much to the dismay of Michelle and Doug. The two judges angrily tell Luna that she's now disqualified and even attempt to sabotage her by unplugging her amps, but they are stopped by Lana and Lynn. After Luna finishes her song, Michelle and Doug ask Luna if she realizes she's just blown her chances at worldwide fame, but Luna responds that at least she knows what she's keeping: her true self. Songs *"Play it Loud" *"Toilet Jam" *"Glam Song" *"Periodic Table Rap" *"Lori2Leni" *"Luan's Laugh Parade" *"Song of Silence" *"Get Pumped!" *"That's Our Kinda Song" *"Best Buds" *"Best Thing Ever" *"What Everybody Wants" *"Changing Luna" *"What Have I Done?" Trivia *The plot where the producers tries to change Luna in order for her to compete in the show is almost similar to the Victorious episode "Tori Goes Platinum", where Tori Vega had to have her style changed in order to preform in a music award show. *'Running Gag:' The Loud family and Clyde would say "that's my kind of song" at the end of each song, except for Luna, Lisa and Lucy. Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud ** Jackson Petty as Lincoln's Singing Voice * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud * Andre Robinson as Clyde McBride * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. * Jill Talley as Rita Loud * John DiMaggio as Mr. Grouse * Jeff Bennett as Mick Swagger * Rachel Butera as Michelle * Tova Litvin as Pop Singer * Doug Rockwell as Doug Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Carlota, and CJ appear during "Best Thing Ever", but do not have speaking parts. External links * Category:Musical episodes